


Sweet

by KhadaVengean



Series: Dimileth Week 2k19 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhadaVengean/pseuds/KhadaVengean
Summary: Dimitri and Byleth share a morning together.Dimileth Week Day 1: Modern AU





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short, but I really wanted to contribute something for the Dimileth Week. I'll try my best to post something on every day. Day 2 should be coming this evening, as well. They all will probably be very short, but oh well.  
Hope you enjoy.  
English is not my first language. Please be Aware of that.

If there was one thing Dimitri was good at, it was to read his wife’s mind.

“I swear, I’m completely fine, Dimitri.”

“The way you look at me, love, is telling me something else.”

She flushed red, her cheeks changing their color so easily and he let out a small huff. “Okay, maybe I’m having some cramps, but it’s nothing serious. I’ve had way worse before.” That was once more a lie. When Byleth lay down on the bed, huffing and gasping for air, making a grimace due to the pain she had to go through, he immediately got concerned. Dimitri knew about her period, being together for nearly a decade already, but this was something else entirely.

“Can I do something for you?”

She chuckled. “Stop spending so much thought over me and go to work. I’ll be fine.”

He sighed quietly, leaning down and kissing the crown of her forehead so gently. “Alright. Call me if you need something, alright?”

She rolled her eyes. Playful, but she did. “Love, I’m not dying. I will lie here and won’t move an inch.”

“Promise?”

A deep exhale, but he could hear how much love lay in every breath of her. “I promise.” Locking their lips, he couldn’t prevent the hum escaping from his throat. She put her forehead on his and nuzzled her nose against his. “Go, my dear. I’ll wait.”

Dimitri was a responsible man. He knew that arguing with his wife would do no good. So he simply, lowered his head, put a sweet kiss on the column of her neck and inhaled her scent deeply. “I’ll be going now.”

“I’ll miss you.” When she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, he so desperately didn’t want to leave his home. “Call me if something’s wrong. I’ll be here.”

With a smile, he kissed her one last time. “I will.”


End file.
